icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
1995–96 Colorado Avalanche season
The 1995–96 Colorado Avalanche season was the first season of the Nordiques/Avalanche franchise after moving to Denver. The Avalanche played their first game in the McNichols Sports Arena in Denver on October 6, 1995, winning 3–2 against the Detroit Red Wings. Led by captain Joe Sakic, forward Peter Forsberg and defenceman Adam Foote on the ice, Pierre Lacroix as the general manager, and Marc Crawford as the head coach, the Avalanche got stronger when former Montreal Canadiens goalie Patrick Roy joined the team. Feeling humiliated for being left in the net after having let in 9 goals on 26 shots during a Canadiens game against the Red Wings, Roy joined the Avalanche on December 6, 1995, together with ex-Montreal captain Mike Keane in a trade for Jocelyn Thibault, Martin Rucinsky and Andrei Kovalenko. Roy would prove a pivotal addition for Colorado in the years to come. On January 3, 1996, the Avalanche lost at home, 1–0, to the New Jersey Devils. It was the first time in 123 consecutive regular-season games that the team was shut out; the last time the team had been shut out was while they were the Quebec Nordiques. That game took place on January 27, 1994, and the Nordiques lost on the road, 3–0, to the Pittsburgh Penguins. The Avalanche finished the regular season with a 47–25–10 record for 104 points, won the Pacific Division and finished second in the Western Conference. They scored 326 goals: an average of nearly 4 per game. They led the NHL in shorthanded goals with 20. Colorado progressed to the playoffs and won the series against the Vancouver Canucks, the Chicago Blackhawks and Presidents' Trophy winners Detroit Red Wings. In the Stanley Cup Final, the Avalanche met the Florida Panthers, who were also in their first Stanley Cup final. The Avalanche swept the series 4–0. In Game Four, during the third overtime and after more than 100 minutes of play with no goals, defenceman Uwe Krupp scored to claim the franchise's first Cup. Joe Sakic was the playoff's scoring leader with 34 points (18 goals and 16 assists) and won the Conn Smythe Trophy, awarded to the most valuable player to his team during the playoffs. The 1996 Stanley Cup was the first major professional championship won by a Denver team. With the Stanley Cup win, Russians Alexei Gusarov and Valeri Kamensky and Swede Peter Forsberg became members of the Triple Gold Club, the exclusive group of ice hockey players who have won Olympic gold, World Championship gold, and the Stanley Cup. Regular season *December 11, 1995: Patrick Roy earned his first victory in net as a member of the Colorado Avalanche.Patrick Roy, winning, nothing else, p.382, by Michel Roy, translated by Charles Phillips, 2008, John Wiley & Sons, Mississauga, ON, ISBN 978-0-470-15616-2 It was a 5-1 victory over the Toronto Maple Leafs. In November 1990, Brian Hayward was traded to the Minnesota North Stars for defenseman Jayson More.Patrick Roy, winning, nothing else, p.278, by Michel Roy, translated by Charles Phillips, 2008, John Wiley & Sons, Mississauga, ON, ISBN 978-0-470-15616-2 *February 5, 1996: Patrick Roy played the Canadiens for the first time since he was traded to the Colorado Avalanche.Patrick Roy, winning, nothing else, p.382 , by Michel Roy, translated by Charles Phillips, 2008, John Wiley & Sons, Mississauga, ON, ISBN 978-0-470-15616-2 Roy stopped 37 of 39 shots in a 4-2 win. After the game, Roy took the game puck and flipped it to Canadiens head coach Mario Tremblay.Patrick Roy, winning, nothing else, p.383 , by Michel Roy, translated by Charles Phillips, 2008, John Wiley & Sons, Mississauga, ON, ISBN 978-0-470-15616-2 Season standings Game log |- | November: 8–2–3 (home: 3–0–1; road: 5–2–2) |- | December: 7–6–1 (home: 3–3–0; road: 4–3–1) |- | January: 4–4–4 (home: 1–1–4; road: 3–3–0) |- | February: 9–3–1 (home: 7–1–1; road: 2–2–0) |- | March: 8–5–0 (home: 3–3–0; road: 5–2–0) |- | April: 4–2–0 (home: 2–2–0; road: 2–0–0) |} Playoffs |- | Western Conference Semi-final vs. Chicago - Colorado wins 4–2 |- | Western Conference Final vs. Detroit - Colorado wins 4–2 |- | Stanley Cup Final vs. Florida - Colorado wins 4–0 |} Player stats |- | class="toccolors" |'Goaltending' |- | |- |} |- | class="toccolors"| Goaltending |- | |- |} Note: Pos = Position; GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; +/- = plus/minus; PIM = Penalty minutes; PPG = Power-play goals; SHG = Short-handed goals; GWG = Game-winning goals MIN = Minutes played; W = Wins; L = Losses; T = Ties; GA = Goals-against; GAA = Goals-against average; SO = Shutouts; SA = Shots against; SV = Shots saved; SV% = Save percentage; Awards and records Team trophies *Stanley Cup *Clarence S. Campbell Bowl Player awards and trophies *Conn Smythe Trophy: Joe Sakic Transactions Trades Other transactions Draft picks Colorado's picks at the 1995 NHL Entry Draft in Edmonton, Alberta, Canada. See also *1995–96 NHL season *1995 NHL Entry Draft *List of Colorado Avalanche seasons *List of Colorado Avalanche players *List of Colorado Avalanche draft picks References General *The Internet Hockey Database *Colorado Avalanche Database *Official National Hockey League Site Footnotes Category:1995 in hockey Category:1996 in hockey 1995–96 1995